


Devotion

by DChan87



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Devotion, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were definitely times when Korra doubted Asami’s devotion to her and vice-versa. Good thing she always had a reminder. Diabetes-causing fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

There were definitely times when Korra doubted Asami's devotion to her and vice-versa.

Perhaps it was because of her past romance with Mako where that trust and devotion were sorely lacking that made her doubt their relationship. She'd been manipulated and lied to for much of her life. Even Katara, her parents, Tenzin and close allies had at one time or another had done so, all of whom truly cared for her and still do. So in a way, it's both her fault and not her fault that early on in their romance, she doubts whether Asami really does love her.

She brings it up some time after their Spirit World vacation; where and when they committed themselves to this relationship. There were still things that needed to be smoothed out in this relationship, and Korra needed to know.

"Asami?" she asked, just a little bit of nervousness seeping in.

"Yes, sweetie?" Asami replied.  _Sweetie._  That's what Katara and Aang referred to each other as, or so Katara told her.

"I'm… sorry, it's nothing."

"Korra, it's not nothing," Asami strains, her expression showing pain and concern. She reaches out and grabs Korra's hand in a way that reminded Korra of the day of Jinora's master ceremony. It was the same touch and the same expression on Asami's face that made the young Avatar feel safe.

"It's just—I'm not sure if you really do love me."

Asami did not get mad. Instead, she smiled and scooted closer to the Avatar, grabbing Korra gently and smiling at her beloved. "Of course I do," she said. "What's this about?"

"Things with Mako didn't go well as I hoped and I've been lied to for most of my life," Korra admitted. She could trust Asami with her inner-most fears and troubles, and for good reason.

"I don't blame you," Asami said. "But I just want you to know, I'll follow you wherever you need me to come."

And it was then Korra remembered how Asami was willing to put her life on hold to come to the South Pole with her. She thought she was just being a good friend, but there was more to it than that. And she remembered how Asami risked her life to get her away from the Red Lotus.

And she also remembered how Hiroshi's death angered her like she'd lost Tonraq. And how she made a silent declaration that Asami would not lose anyone important to her again, including her.

She could trust Asami with her life and Asami would do the same. She didn't need some long speech from her to re-affirm her devotion to her, just a few words and some time to remember.

"Thanks, Asami," she said, leaning her head on Asami's shoulder. She didn't have to say or do anything, but she wanted to kiss Asami, so she did. Asami didn't mind, and she kissed back. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't do diabetes-causing fluff, but for these two, I'll make an exception. I'll admit, ever since I started shipping them, I've been desperate to get a fic out for them. Unfortunately, I couldn't think of anything until Valentines Day, of all days (since I HATE it), but better late than never, I guess. Just something I thought about, maybe Korra getting used to having someone who loves her as much as Asami does, since I sort of believe that Korra has a few trust issues to deal with. 
> 
> Either way, tell me what you think!


End file.
